1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating signals of a crankshaft sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 43 27 218 A has already disclosed a circuit assemblage and a method for evaluating signals of a crankshaft sensor and of a camshaft sensor, in which the one or the other method is carried out alternatively in each case.